


I'd Marry You Even In Antarctica

by RainbowWhale (WingedWhale)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, adorable feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedWhale/pseuds/RainbowWhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Sherlock take Baby Girl Watson to London Zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Marry You Even In Antarctica

**Author's Note:**

> For a nonny prompt who wanted unremittent Sherstrade fluff. :)

It was a beautiful bright spring day and London Zoo’s gardens were vibrant with colour. There was a large weekend crowd walking through the zoo and though many families and tourists were intent on animal watching, it appeared that at least half of the zoo’s patrons were far more content to watch three of the Sunday visitors.

            DI Greg Lestrade rolled his eyes as he heard yet another peal of feminine giggles over his right shoulder and the distinct words of, “Look, it’s the sexiest man in London!” followed by another voice saying “Oi, shut up! _He’ll hear you._ ”

            Greg glanced sideways at the consulting detective next to him. Sherlock was merrily holding little six-month-old Melissa Watson, happily watching her watch a pool full of playful seals. Greg stared at his lover in dawning horror, as Sherlock did an elegant pirouette and aimed his gaze at the university students behind them.

            “Spot on deduction, ladies,” he said in silken tones. “My fiancé is definitely the sexiest man in London, as well as the whole of England, the entire planet, and all of the infinite number of Universes.”

            The girls smiled, their faces reddening with embarrassment. The DI huffed in defeat, silently shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the man beside him.

            “Can we get a picture of Detective Inspector Lestrade holding the baby?” one of the girls asked.

            Greg graced them with a sparkling good-natured grin.

            “Of course! But don’t you want the _Great Sherlock Holmes_ in the photo as well?”

            The girl with the Nikon HDR camera bit her lip, her green eyes darting from Greg to Sherlock and back again. Sherlock let out a barking laugh.

            “Oh, please,” he said with a smile. “He’s more than happy to pose for you without me.”

            Greg shot Sherlock a quick look that was reminiscent of a forlorn puppy. Sherlock simply winked and handed Melissa over to him before stepping out of the way. A couple of pictures were taken and the girls thanked them both profusely before moving along.

            The consulting detective returned to the DI, standing at his back.

            “That was the ninth photo in just over ninety minutes. First one with only you and the baby.”

            Greg snorted, twisting his neck around and giving Sherlock a little half-smile.

            “Yeah and you _clearly_ enjoyed encouraging them.”

            Sherlock narrowed his eyes, pretending like he had no idea what his fiancé was talking about. Greg then pinned him with his well practised ‘ _no-bullshit’_ look and the consulting detective relented with a tiny mischievous smile playing at his lips.

            “Well . . . _maybe a little.”_

            Greg smiled down at the little girl in his arms and let out an exasperated sigh.

            “I don’t know if I deserve a gold medal or a lobotomy for getting engaged to your Uncle Sherlock. What do you think, Sweetheart?”

            The baby gurgled happily and waved her little hands in the air as a seal swam close and poked its head high out of the water.

            “Now say, _Halichoerus grypus,”_ Sherlock told the baby in a sing-song voice, enunciating the scientific name of the grey seals on display.

            Greg eyed his fiancé out of the corner of his eye.

            “For the love of God, please tell me you don’t actually expect her to repeat that.”

            Sherlock’s eyes twinkled knowingly. “Highly intelligent children can speak as early as three months of age.”

            “Then you should try teaching her words that she can _actually say,_ simple things. Like ‘duck’. My mum tells me that was my first word. I had this yellow toy duck I vaguely remember being quite fond of.”

            “We can’t teach her the word duck whilst we’re standing in front of the seal enclosure!”

            Greg rolled his eyes. “Try ‘seal’ then,” He looked back at the baby. “See those grey things in the water, Melissa? Those are _seals._ _Grey seals. Can you say see-eeal?_ ”

            Melissa smiled and grabbed Greg’s shirt collar in her tiny fist.

            “Seals swim in the sea. They eat fish,” Greg told the little girl, as if he was confiding to her a great secret.

            “And they are marine mammals of the Pinniped super family and subfamily Phocidae,” Sherlock chimed in.

            “Your uncle’s a _great big git, isn’t he?_ ” Greg asked in a cheery sing-song voice.

            Sherlock let out an indignant snort. “Might I remind you that _you_ were the one to ask _me_ to marry you?”

            Greg laughed and turned around to look at Sherlock. “I know and you saying yes now makes you _my_ great big git.” He gave Sherlock a profound look and raised his eyebrows meaningfully. “ _Forever.”_

“You always did ask what you were going to do with me quite frequently,”

            Greg smiled in triumphant satisfaction. “Oh, I definitely did. Who knew the ultimate answer would be ‘ _marry you?’”_

“I think Mycroft knew. Or had his secret suspicions and never let us in on his deductions.”

            “Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.”

            “Have you given any thought to the wedding location? I’m serious; I’m game with whatever you decide to choose.”

            “Oh? You mean we can have an ice-themed wedding at the international science station in Antarctica? We can train a penguin to be our ring bearer.”

            Sherlock tried not to smile at the statement and tightened his lips in a valiant effort to hold in his mirth. Ultimately he failed miserably and let loose a stream of uproarious laughter.

            “I _know_ you’re joking, but quite honestly I’d marry you with penguins in Antarctica if that’s what you truly wanted.”

            Greg smiled back at Sherlock with adoring affection. “It’s not, but perhaps we do want to consider someplace we can hide from overly excited fans. What about Pittsburgh?”

            “Maybe, . . . but if we’re going for seclusion, I think a yurt in the middle of the Mongolian steppes would be much more fun.”

            Greg made a face. “Are you _sure_ I asked you to marry me?”

            Sherlock looked less than amused. His face then suddenly lit up into a dazzling smile and he placed kisses to the DI’s and baby’s cheeks.

            “I see otters over there!” Sherlock exclaimed. “Let’s go see!”

            Sherlock was off in a dash, captivated by the energetic little river otters. Greg just shook his head in amusement and carefully placed Melissa back into her pram before setting off after his fiancé.


End file.
